


I Don't Bite

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: Vampires suck blood. Joonmyun is a vampire but what he doesn't suck is blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday for Kim Minseok! I don't have any other excuse for why this is being published a week after his birthday other then I'm lazy and I love to procrastinate. (Actually, I originally intended for my xiuho fic to be about fem!xiuho who liked to go down on each other but I realized half way through I didn't "know" enough about femslash to write about it and it would take me a long time to make it good. Not that this is good; I whipped this up in a few hours. But one of my new year's resolution is to write 2 fanfics every 3 months and my deadline was coming up, so I'm sure you understand the pressure I felt as I hurried to finish this.)

Some days, Minseok wished he didn't listen to his friends when they made him climb up that hill on a dreary August night. He wished that he didn't enter a creepy stone crypt and pry the heavy lid off a coffin just because he wanted to prove his courage. He wished that the vampire he found inside just killed him instead of falling in love. 

Joonmyun had died sometime in the eighteen hundreds, which made him something around two hundred years old. He died young, according to the vampire, because when he was walking home from school one day he was jumped by a mysterious figure and bitten. He was killed on the spot because the new blood drank too much and inflicted serious wounds in his neck. He still holds a slight grudge against that person but besides that he's strangely optimistic for a vampire. And for a vampire, he's strangely fine with eating food rather than drinking blood. He still requires blood for sustenance, of course. But he enjoys eating, which seems to go against what Minseok thought traditional vampires did. 

Another thing that he does that vampires don't do (according to what Minseok knows, anyways) is suck dick. 

"I want to suck your dick!" Joonmyun loudly exclaims one sunny morning. 

"You will not," Minseok sniffs as he turns a page in his book. "You already had your fun last night. Give me a break."

"Don't you know? Vampires have to suck dick to survive." 

"They do not!"

"They do!" Joonmyun sits down beside his human boyfriend and nuzzles his neck. "To get to a human's life force they have to suck dick."

"You're ridiculous," Minseok sighs. He sets down his book beside him and grabs the other by the hips. Joonmyun gasps in excitement. His cold yet soft lips press against Minseok's neck and leave small love bites along the toned column of muscle and skin. The vampire's hands reach down between Minseok's legs and palms him until he grows hard. Meanwhile, Minseok is leaving his own marks on Joonmyun. The sounds that come from the vampire's ruby lips are delicious. 

Joonmyun pushes the other man onto his back and slots himself between his legs. With a sharp smirk that makes Minseok's cock twitch in his sweats, he licks his lips and works Minseok's pants off. He murmurs something under his breath and begins working on the prize before him. Minseok groans and grabs onto the pillow behind him. 

Joonmyun mouths the head through the thin briefs until there's a wet spot from a mixture of saliva and precum. Minseok can feel the other's tongue tracing the shape of his erection and occasionally stop as he strokes him through the briefs. He hums to voice his content while he continues to suck the other through his underwear. Minseok doesn't mind the foreplay and enjoys every second of it until Joonmyun finally pulls his briefs down. 

"Sucking your cock is my favorite thing in the world," Joonmyun says with a small laugh. "Next to being beside you, of course." He kisses the head in a tender show of affection and smiles. 

"I hope you never said that to anybody else."

Joonmyun grins as he takes Minseok's length in his hand and gives it a few lazy strokes. "You're my first lover, darling. Well, you're my fourth lover but you're the first person I genuinely love the most." Minseok can't help but smile a little bit at the statement. For a vampire, Joonmyun is quite capable of showing affection. Sometimes Minseok forgets that he's dating a vampire, not a human. 

Joonmyun pushes half of Minseok's erection into his mouth and sucks. The man moans and without meaning to bucks into the slick heat. Joonmyun handles the sudden movement well and controls himself. With a hand on Minseok's hip to signal for him to keep still the vampire slowly takes in more and more of Minseok until he swallows up just entire length. He stays still for a moment as he tries to adjust to the cock. During that brief time Minseok can feel the other's tongue being pressed to the underside of his erection and his fangs gently touching him. The first time Joonmyun gave him a blowjob he thought the other had drawn blood but the vampire was very careful. He still is whenever he pleasures the other. 

Minseok sighs when Joonmyun finally starts moving. He watches the other's head bob up and down a few times in a slightly memorized state before slipping his fingers through Joonmyun's hair. He moans in approval several times as the vampire begins to increase his speed. Joonmyun pulls off after a while to catch his breath and leans up to kiss the human. Minseok can taste himself on Joonmyun's tongue. 

Joonmyun pulls back after planting one last kiss on the other's lips and starts to wriggle out of pants. He kicks the obstructive clothing to the floor and straddles his boyfriend. Minseok grabs the other by his hips and watches as Joonmyun reaches behind him to take Minseok's cock and tease himself with it. A breathy sigh falls from his lips as he manages to push the head inside of him. Minseok's nails dig into his skin as the tightness envelops him. 

"I don't think I can even fit inside you right now," Minseok pants. "Let's stretch you out first before we go shoving my dick up your ass and hurt you in the process."

"Let's not," Joonmyun says. He slides a few more centimeters into him and groans. "I'll be fine. If I can handle getting a pancreas ripped out of my body fifty years ago I can handle your cock getting shoved up my ass."

"Those are two completely unrelated things," Minseok points out. He feels Joonmyun slowly sink down on his length until he's fully seated in his lap. His mind suddenly blanks out as he feels the other squeeze around him. His argument falls apart as he can feel all of Joonmyun. 

Joonmyun grips onto the back of the couch for leverage and starts to move his hips. He moves slowly at first as he tries to adjust to the other but as he grows more accustomed and the fire that was building up inside him intensifies he moves more quickly. Minseok watches as Joonmyun face contorts from pain to pleasure in a matter of minutes. 

He can feel his own climax getting closer with every thrust and squeeze. Joonmyun is a moaning, panting mess who cries out whenever Minseok strokes his own erection. He rides the other as though it would be the last time he could ever fuck Minseok and when he cums he's a beautiful work of art. His back arches, his head is thrown back, and the most gorgeous sounds come from his lips. It's more than enough to make Minseok reach his own climax. 

"Remind me to turn you into a vampire later so we can stay forever," Joonmyun murmurs into the crook of Minseok's neck as he lies on top of the other. Minseok can hear and feel Joonmyun's breath against his ear. 

"I'm still not sure if I'm okay with being turned into a vampire later in life but I'll think about it," Minseok says and kisses a hickey that's blooming on Joonmyun's pale neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this fic is too short (for my standards, anyways) but I promise that the next thing I'm working on will be multi-chaptered AND probably be over 8k words long. And it actually has plot and not just smut I threw in there because I didn't want to deal with a plot! You still get the smut eventually, though. It just won't happen right off the bat.


End file.
